Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device for restoring eyesight, and more particularly to an optical device capable of restoring eyesight by enabling an object to be significantly minimized and clearly visible using one convex lens and four concave lenses, and by allowing a person with poor eyesight to see the object such that the object looks small and far away.
Description of the Related Art
When looking at books closely or watching TV from a close distance, a crystalline lens becomes thick in order to better see a close object. However, when looking at an object at a close distance repeatedly or for a long time, the thickened crystalline lens is not restored to its original state. In this case, near-sightedness develops.
In near-sightedness, since a crystalline lens becomes thick and the image of an object is focused in front of the retina, the image looks large and blurry.
In such cases, near-sighted patients wear corrective eyewear having concave lenses in order to compensate for the increased thickness of the crystalline lens. However, there is a problem in that, since an object is can be seen well only when the eyeglasses are worn, the ability of the crystalline lens to return to its original state is further deteriorated, and the crystalline lens hardens in the thickened state.